Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are today provided with more and more functions besides voice communications. Examples of such functions provided to an electronic device are MP3 players and cameras.
In the fast growing use of Internet multiple services, functions and features are added to increase the experience of different features on the Internet. Today, blogging, and Internet communities, generally, are fast growing phenomena with an ever increasing number of users. The opportunities, both business-related, as well as functional aspects, involving these services are significant and it is therefore commercially important to add as much as possible value to the users of different services over the Internet.
Currently, services over the Internet exist whereby a user may view an image captured from different sites/locations of the world as a user clicks on a map or similar geographic representation. The images may be taken by portable devices and sent to a server on the Internet which displays the images.
However, there is a desire to enhance the feature of displaying image data in a service, adding more value to the user of such services.